


Time Heals... nothing

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things she can't get over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals... nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Time Heals... nothing  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Willow/Tara  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 122  
>  **Summary:** There are some things she can't get over.  
>  **A/N:** [August Rush: Day Six](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1306691.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/533043/533043_original.jpg)

Since the day Tara had died Willow had heard it all. From the ever popular ‘She’s in a better place’ to the laughable ‘Time heals all wounds.’ 

She knew for a fact time healed nothing. It had been almost two years since the day the love of her life had died in her arms and she still felt the loss as if it were yesterday. Not a day went by that she didn’t think about Tara and want her back more than anything. But of course her wants didn’t matter if they did she would never have lost Tara to begin with.

But even though she couldn’t see Tara anymore Willow knew without a doubt Tara would always be by her side.


End file.
